


Godrics Hollow

by GayAsDumbledore



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsDumbledore/pseuds/GayAsDumbledore
Summary: After the war, Draco and Harry establish their relationship. When Harry decides that he needs to visit his parents grave once more, Draco comes with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge. This is something that took me kinda long, even though it's just a drabble.  
> As always, sorry for grammar mistakes, etc.  
> All characters belong to JK Rowling!

When his lungs expand again, Harry takes a deep, shuddery breath. He’s going to do this – he really has to, but it’s kind of hard for him.  
“Well, here we are.” Draco says.  
He’s standing next to Harry and even though Draco’s not really someone you would overlook, Harry’d nearly forgotten that he was here as well.  
“Yeah..” is all the Chosen One manages to say, because his throat seems to be as dry as a desert. Draco isn’t really sure how to feel. He’s never been to Godrics Hollow before and maybe it was a mistake to follow Harry because this seems so private and intense that Draco can’t help it but feel like he’s walked into something he wasn’t supposed to see.

As Harry looks over at is pale boyfriend, he realises how uncomfortable Draco looks.  
“I’m sorry, you can leave if you want to! I mean, I appreciate that you came with me, of course I do, but you don’t have to stay just because of me. I’m able to manage this on my own, I promise. If you-“ Draco interrupts him.  
“Don’t be silly and stop rambling. Of course I’m going to stay. You know that I hate apparating nearly as much as you do, so I won’t leave you alone now just to apparate back to get you.” For a moment, Harry looks slightly stunned, but then he pulls Draco close and hugs him tight.  
“Thank you.” He whispers into the slightly taller mans neck.  
“Anything for you my love.” comes the soft response and Harry feels the blond relax a little bit.

After they break apart again, Harry starts to walk slowly, but determind and Draco follows him. Harry knows where the graveyard is, even where the grave of his parents is. He’s been here before and even though he doesn’t talk much about the time when he and the rest of the Golden Trio were searching the horcruxes, Draco knows enough to understand Harrys sadness.  
It’s not entirely about his parents.  
Sometimes, Draco feels angry that he wasn’t there to help Harry, now again, but it has been over a year since the war and Draco hadn’t even dared to think about a possible future for himself, nor Harry. And he was able to help Harry now, wasn’t he? That was a thing, right?!  
Suddenly, in front of him, Harry comes to a halt.  
When Draco scans his surroundings, he notices that they have arrived on a wide graveyard. The sun stands rather deep, even though it was just 5 o’clock, bathing the graveyard in an orange light. Draco muses they have only one hour left till it would be completely dark.  
He looks at the back of Harrys head intensly, as if trying to read the raven-haired mans thoughts. He knew for a fact that Harry wasn’t certainly happy to be here, he just needed to visit them once again, after it was done, it was all finished, to get over with it and start a new life, his own life, and not the “happy-ever-after” the whole world wanted him to get.

When Harry turns around, Draco is surprised to see fear clearly shown on the Golden Boys face. He smiles tensely and Dracos heart clutches at the sight.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Just a little bit nervous, yeah.” Harry answers quietly and shivers just a bit when Draco touches his arm lightly.  
“It’s pathetic, I know, but I just would want them to be proud of me if they weren’t… you know… dead.”  
Draco can’t stop himself and grabs him, hugging his boyfriend tightly. He just doesn't want to see him this sad.  
“They would be proud of you. They ARE proud of you! Harry, do you really think your parents wouldn’t be proud of their son, the saviour of the godforsaken wizarding world?”  
His boyfriend stiffs in his arms.  
“But- but so many people died! Their best friends, Sirius, Remus, even Pettigrew, they died because of me, they died for me!”  
Rubbing light circles on Harrys back, Draco answeres: “Harry, I’m sure, they are so proud of you. What you did, what you gave up, who you tried to save but failed. You did your best. Without you, a lot of people would be dead as well. Your friends are proud of you, your parents are and I am proud of you as well. So so proud. And blessed to have you as a boyfriend.”

Tears prickle in the corners of Harrys eyes by now, and he relaxes into the hug, inhaling Dracos scent as he nuzzles his nose into the blonds neck.  
After a couple of minutes, Harry detangles himself from Dracos tight embrace, grinning slightly.  
“As much as I enjoy this, I would want to return to our apartment before it gets dark.”  
The blonde nods quickly, but grabs Harrys hand as they walk on.

When they eventually reach the grave, Draco feels more nervous than ever before in his whole life. He stands silently in front of the grave, reading the words written on it over and over again. Harry is silent as well, not wanting to embarrass himself because he’s sure his voice would betray him and break. He quickly looks away as he feels hot tears spill over his eyes and stain his cheeks, red from the cold air. Draco pulls him close a third time on this day and so they stand there, two hooded figures in the snow, darkness slowly swallowing them, in a cold winter night.


End file.
